


The List

by Eve1978



Category: Luke Evans - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: British Actors - Freeform, Celebrity Crush, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Freebie list, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sweet/Hot, erotic dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve1978/pseuds/Eve1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of you have asked for it, I'm hoping to do a real multi chapter about these two but for now this is what my dirty mind came up with.<br/>Part 1 will feature Luke Evans and part 2 will bring in Tom. </p><p>"You know the one I’m talking about, we’ve all seen Friends: the freebie list, five celebrities that, if the opportunity should ever present itself, you were allowed to sleep with and there would be no consequences for your relationship, it wouldn’t even be considered cheating."</p><p>What if you actually ran into one of them, would you go for it and try to make the fantasy real?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You know the one I’m talking about, we’ve all seen Friends: the freebie list, five celebrities that, if the opportunity should ever present itself, you were allowed to sleep with and there would be no consequences for your relationship, it wouldn’t even be considered cheating.  Your partner was sure to have his own list and even if he was the jealous type, which Peter undoubtedly was, he would still agree to it, because honestly, what were the odds of even running into a celebrity in the middle of motherfucking Belgium.   
No real celebrity ever came here, well not one I’d want on my list anyway. 

So one boring Sunday afternoon, when we were still together, me and Peter made our list, I clearly recall Scarlet Johansson and Natalie Dormer being on his, you’d believe the man had good taste, right?   
Well, it turns out I just wasn’t good enough for his taste because he dumped me a few weeks later, without even the slightest hint of guilt or regret. After two years of dating and even talking about moving in together he just woke up one Sunday morning convinced he didn’t want any of that and he’d much rather return to the single life, so he just kicked me out of his bed and out of his life. 

And just like that, we were over.

  On the plus side, I was now free to sleep with all the celebrities I wanted, whoever was on my list, I could have them all, lucky me!

Reality was that I hadn’t slept with anyone in over a year since Peter left me, no celebrity, not even Ben at work or Tristan from the coffee shop. They had flirted, and I flirted back but when they tried to come closer my wall rose up from the ground blocking any and all attempt at anything more.  The truth was I just didn’t want a relationship right now, all I wanted was someone to have hot, steamy sex with from time to time, all the benefits and none of the strings.  

But here’s the problem: I wasn’t the kind of girl men chose to have casual sex with, I was the girl they could see themselves marry and have kids with.  And since marriage was the last thing on my mind it seemed I had reached an impasse with all men.  

But that’s not important right now, I was talking about the list, I never gave it much thought afterwards as it was just a silly game and I didn’t even remember until today…he was right here, two tables away from me…my number three…

  I should probably clarify that I was not in Belgium right now, I was in London visiting family for a few weeks and exploring the city as much as I could while I was there. So after five hours of walking around Notting Hill and Holland Park I needed a place to sit down for a while and rest my feet , and I came across this little coffee shop in a small alley, hidden from view and away from the big street.  
  I had almost finished my coffee when I noticed him, sitting only a few tables away from me, his head down to look at his phone as he was stirring in his coffee cup, his long legs were struggling to fit under the small folding table. His black curly hair just barely reached his shoulders and he had a little scruff on his face, it had always been my favorite look on him. I realized I was staring and urged myself to look away but my eyes were glued to him, he was drop dead gorgeous, was I the only one seeing this?    
Why were all the other customers just going about their day sipping their coffee and eating their pastries as if one of the most beautiful men in the world was not sitting there mere inches away from them, how are they not freaking out?!

 Breathe, just breathe!     
How am I supposed to breathe when that is Luke-fucking-Evans sitting right in front of me?!

My coffee cup had been empty for quite some time now but I couldn’t move, I didn’t want to move, I would have been happy just sitting here all day looking at him and basking in his glow, forget The Tower of London or Big Ben, this is the kind of attraction I came here to see and it was more glorious than any monument London could offer me.   
It was a good thing he still hadn’t looked up from his coffee because I’m sure I was being anything but subtle in my staring. My heart fluttered when I noticed him smiling at the screen of his phone and typing in a message, but then he took one last sip from his mug and stood up, making his way to the door and walking right past me without even looking.  

Are you just going to let him walk? This is a once in a lifetime thing Dani, say something, do something, get up! Don’t just let him leave!

But it didn’t matter what my brain was yelling at me, my feet were not moving from their safe spot behind the table and then I heard the little bell from the shop’s door as it closed behind me.   
He was gone, this had been my chance and I completely blew it, froze on the spot, I knew nothing would have happened but maybe I could have at least said hi to him, tried to get an autograph or a picture, or just told him how much I admired his work.  
 I let out a deep sigh and shook my head in disbelief as I got up and left the coffee shop, my eyes were scanning the streets but of course he was long gone. And even if he wasn’t, what was I going to do, follow him around like a stalker? Throw myself at him like a love sick fangirl?   

I tried to forget the whole thing and drown myself in the beauty of the streets of London again while I just kept walking, still cursing myself for my shyness but determined to let it go and remember how lucky I had been to actually have seen him, and been able to stare at him and drool non stop for about 15 minutes.  That alone was more than I could have ever dreamed of and I knew it was a memory I would cherish, however small and insignificant it might seem to a normal person. 

As I turned another corner I realized I had been walking for quite some time and it occurred to me that even before I found the cute little coffee shop I had kind of lost track of exactly where I was going.   I had absolutely no idea where I was right now…I didn’t recognize these streets or any of the buildings I saw in the distance anymore.  

Great, I was lost and the sun was starting to go down, I needed to find a tube station or a bus or something but I seemed to have ended up in a residential neighborhood, a pretty posh neighborhood judging by the gated big mansions around me. 

After walking for another half hour, turning corners and crossing sideways, I started ending up in the same streets twice and at that moment I was starting to feel a little panic come on.   The last thing I wanted was to call my niece and beg her to come pick me up, I wasn’t quite that desperate yet.   
As I turned another corner I suddenly noticed a red bus in front of me. Without thinking I ran towards it trying to catch the name on the side but in all my haste I ran another corner without looking and I was literally knocked to the ground by someone running into me. 

All my muscles seemed to hurt as I fell down onto the hard pavement and I let out a little scream of pain as I grabbed my forehead.  I wasn’t sure what hurt me more, the actual fall on my ass or the way my face had come into contact with the hard chest of the person in front of me. My eye sight was blurry and I must have been muttering words in pain because the man looking down on me kept apologizing and asking me if I was alright.

  It took me a few moments to recognize him…the gorgeous black haired man I had seen just a while ago in the coffee shop.

  Shit I must have hit my head harder than I thought because this could not really be happening…  

‘Are you hurt?’ he asked again, giving me a worried look as he bend down on one knee to look at me and reached out his hand to help me up.  

‘Luke…,’ I managed to breathe and bit my lip when I realized I had said his name out loud but all I could see was a little smile on his face.   
‘Yes,’ he said, still waiting for me to grab his hand,’ let me help you, can you stand up?’

  ‘I…think so,’ I muttered and I put my hand in his, his firm grip gave me goosebumps and before I realized it he had pulled me up from the ground and I was standing in front of him, looking up into his beautiful face. He was still holding me up by my arm, which was a good thing because the dizziness I felt now was not caused by the fall but by those dark soft eyes staring back at me.  
‘Didn’t I see you in the coffee shop earlier?’ he then asked.

‘I didn’t follow you, I swear, I got lost, I’m not some crazy stalker fangirl,’ I knew I was babbling but I was unable to stop it,’ I’m sorry, I…shit, that’s exactly what crazy stalker fangirls say isn’t it?’   
I expected to see an annoyed look on his face but all I saw was his lips curling into a sweet smile.

 ‘It’s alright,’ he reassured me,’ I didn’t think you were following me, I would have noticed.’  
All I could do was stare at him.   
Damn that accent…

  ‘What’s your name?’ he then asked.  
 ‘Dani,’ I answered quietly.  
 ‘Hello Dani,’ he said with a friendly nod,’ I’m Luke, but you already knew that, right?’  
  ‘Yes’ I smiled.

 ‘I’m sorry I knocked you off your feet,’ he said, smiling at his own joke.  
 ‘It’s fine,’ I smiled shyly.   It’s not exactly the first time.

‘It’s my fault, I wasn’t looking where I was going’ I then said.  He nodded his head and I noticed his eyes were staring at the top of my head when he reached out his hand and brushed my hair up a little bit to take a better look at my forehead, my breath was stuck in my throat feeling his eyes on me like that.

  ‘You’re bleeding,’ he said softly.  
 ‘I am?’ I touched my forehead and looked at the little drops of blood on my finger,’ oh shit!’  
 ‘I can’t just send you back on your way like this,’ he said, for a moment I could see him hesitate as he looked around and then back to me again,’ come inside with me and I’ll have a quick look at that wound.’  
‘You live here?’ I asked surprised, my brain hadn’t yet processed him actually inviting me into his home.    
‘I do,’ he said as he guided me towards the gate and entered his code, I felt like the gates of heaven were opening up for me as I followed him through it and up the stairs to his house.

The house was very spacious and the white walls on the wooden floor opened it up even more, despite its size the living room was cozy and inviting, filled with books and art work, nothing too fancy or impressive, I could easily see myself feeling at home here.  
 Luke quickly turned on a few lights and guided me through the living room into the kitchen where he had me sit down on one of the high wooden stools while he grabbed a first aid kit out of one of the closets and put it on the counter next to me.  

This was surreal, only moments ago I was admiring these houses from a distance and right now I was in one of them, with HIM. Maybe this was not really happening, maybe I really did hit my head harder than I thought…  

He took a little bottle of disinfectant and stepped in front of me, I instinctively opened my legs to allow him to get closer to me and reach my head. I could feel the blush creep up on my cheeks as soon as I realized what I had done and what position we were in now, but he was so focussed on my forehead he didn’t seem to notice he was standing between my legs and his crotch area was almost touching my center. 

‘This might sting a little bit,’ he warned me before dabbing the wound carefully with a tissue.  

Oh it stings in all the right places…  

He was so close to me now I could not only feel his body heat but also his warm breath on my skin as he tended to my wound and I let out a deep sigh.  

‘Are you alright?’ he asked, a worried look on his face as his eyes found mine.   
‘Yes,’ I muttered,’ fine.’   
He continued cleaning the wound, he was taking his time and he was so careful and gentle I shivered every time his fingers brushed my skin.    
‘Well, the good news is you won’t need any stitches,’ he then joked as he gave me a little smile,  

God he was adorable.   I could feel myself heating up now with him standing so close and his eyes roaming over my face, I suddenly felt the need to break away from him and get some air. 

‘Thank you,’ I mumbled,’ really, you have been too kind, but I should…’  

He took a step back as I tried to stand up but I got weak on my feet and stumbled right into his arms, my hands landed on his chest as he held me up by my waist.  
  ‘Oh you’re not going anywhere,’ he then spoke softly.

 ‘I’m sorry,’ I whispered,’ I…you’ve been so kind inviting me into your home, I don’t want to impose, I am truly sorry.’  
‘Please, I’m the one that should be sorry,’ he said,’ I did this to you.’

I shook my head and looked down, away from his piercing eyes, he was still holding me in his arms and not making any attempt to let me go. 

‘Is there someone I can call for you?’ he then asked,’ someone that can come pick you up?’    
I stayed quiet thinking about my niece, I had felt hesitant about calling her before but now it was the absolute last thing I wanted to do. He noticed my hesitation and nodded his head.    
‘Or…you could stay the night here if you’d like,’ he then spoke,’ my housemate is out of town, his bed is empty.’ 

I looked up into his eyes again, expecting him to tell me he was joking and he would put me in a taxi which would be the logical thing to do with someone you’ve just met, but his look was serious and he was waiting for me to answer him.

  ‘I don’t want to impose’ I repeated.  
 ‘I don’t mind at all,’ he reassured me,’ I will call you a cab if you’d prefer, but the room is yours if you want it.’  
He released me from his arms but kept his hand on my elbow to make sure I was steady on my feet before he stepped back.   I shook my head in a little smile. 

‘Does that mean you want to stay?’ he asked with a hesitant smile.  
 ‘I’m sorry,’ I couldn’t hide the smile from my face,’ it’s just that…I’ve pictured this moment in my head several times but it was never quite like this.’  
He raised his eyebrow and I bit my lip.   
‘It’s silly,’ I said, reconsidering my words but I knew it was too late.

‘Come on,’ he said with a little amused smile,’ tell me about…that moment.’   
I let out a deep sigh and looked at him.  

Screw it, this night was as surreal as it could get, I was going in all the way! Besides if I was really dreaming all of this up, I might as well have some fun with it.

  ‘You know the freebie list,’ I then said,’ the list of celebrities you’re allowed to sleep with.’  
‘Oh yes,’ he smiled,’ I have a list like that.’   
He was so casual about it I could feel my last doubts disappear.  

‘Well, you’re on mine,’ I confessed and I closed my eyes as I bit my lip, afraid to see his reaction but before I opened them I felt his hands on my waist as he pulled me closer to him.  
 ‘I am?’ he asked, faking a surprised look but unable to keep the smile from his face as his eyes twinkled.  He was enjoying this way too much and suddenly I felt very conscious, I couldn’t read him and I wasn’t sure if he was amused because he found it all funny or because he actually liked the idea and wanted to take it further.  

And now part of me was laughing at myself for even thinking that…    
But then he pushed me back onto the kitchen stool and assumed his position between my legs while he lifted my chin with his fingers to force me to look at him.

  ‘Do you want it to stay a fantasy?’ he then asked, leaning his face against mine while he brought his lips to my ear,’ or do you want me to make it real?’   
My breath was stuck in my throat and I grabbed his chest as I leaned into him, trying to find my words but all I could do was nod my head.  

‘Yes to which part, love?’ he asked with a smile.   
‘Make it real,’ I managed to whisper and before I finished the last word his lips were on my neck, kissing me softly and slowly, while his hands climbed up my spine and he pulled me closer to him. 

  I could feel his fingers traveling up to my neck where he grabbed me and nuzzled my cheek before his lips found mine and I was pulled into the sweetest kiss, starting of slowly but soon turning more heated as I opened up my mouth and kissed him back eagerly.   
His lips were cold but his tongue was warm, searching for mine and fighting for dominance which I did not give him yet.  The little noises he made in between kissing me were turning me on even more. I put my arms around his neck and opened my legs further, he took the hint right away and stepped in closer, his hands sank down to my lower back and when they rested on my ass he pushed his center up against mine, making me feel the growing bulge in his pants.  

Fuck this was happening, this could not be a dream, if it was then it was the most vivid dream I had ever had! 

  I had to come up for air and broke the kiss.  
  ‘Am I going too fast?’ he breathed, moving his kisses to my neck and collar bone as I pulled at his hair and held him close to me.  
 ‘No,’ I moaned softly,’ no, please keep going.’

When he started grinding up against me I knew my panties would be soaked within seconds and suddenly I wished we were on a comfortable bed and not in the middle of the kitchen, but we both knew we wouldn’t make it that far.

I started pulling at his shirt to help him lift it over his head, exposing his chest and letting my hands slide over the six pack on his stomach, not wasting any time as I let them sink lower and I unzipped his pants.  He took over before I could take control and his hand was tugging at my jeans, opening the zipper and sliding his hand in there while cupping my sex and rubbing me through the fabric of my panties.   
I could hear his little grin in my ear when he felt my wetness on his fingers. 

Within minutes my jeans was in a pile on the floor, leaving me wearing only my small panties.   With an approving smile on his face he helped me pull his pants down, quickly followed by his boxers as I pulled them down to his knees in one quick move. 

‘You don’t waste any time,’ he growled into my ear as he pulled me into his arms again and I wrapped my legs around his waist.  God he was strong, I wanted him to hold me up like this forever and I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck while I locked my arms around him.

  ‘I’m afraid…,’ I spoke in between kissing his neck and biting his earlobe,’ I hit my head…really hard…and…I’ll wake up any moment now…I don’t want this…to end before…’  He pushed my panties aside and slide two fingers in between my folds, taking my words from me as my head fell back and the only sound escaping my mouth was his name in between heavy moans.  
It only took him two seconds to find that perfect spot and when he started making slow circles I pushed my hips up against his hand, desperate for the friction and the feel of his fingers where I really wanted them…further, faster, harder, deeper. 

He slid one finger in carefully, spreading my wetness as he bit my shoulder and smiled, I could feel my panties being pulled from me while his hand left me and his finger was replaced by something bigger.   
He was teasing me by sliding just the tip up and down my slit until I was whimpering in his arms. 

‘Please,’ I breathed.   
‘You don’t have to beg, sweetheart,’ he whispered in my ear as he carefully pushed himself inside my warmth,’ I’ll give you everything you want.’ 

His lips found mine again in a heated kiss and I clung to his shoulders while he held me up in those big arms and he started thrusting slowly, filling the kitchen with our moans and the sound of our bodies slapping into each other.  I knew I wouldn’t need long, I had been on the edge of my orgasm as soon as he started touching my most sensitive parts, it was right there within my reach and this time I didn’t want to let it slip away again, I wouldn’t be able to hold it off for much longer.

  ‘Luke,’ I moaned, I could feel myself clenching around his cock and for a moment his arms lost their grip on me, telling me he was already close.   
‘Oh fuck,’ he was grunting and cursing into my ear, his rhythm turned frantic and when his hand grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled at it we were both panting so heavily our sounds alone were enough to push me over the edge.

‘I’m so close,’ he breathed out,’ so close…I can’t…’  
 ‘Me too,’ I moaned,’ I’m there, let go…please…let go.’    
My orgasm crashed over me and when I bit down on the skin of his neck I pushed him over the edge with me and we both cried out our pleasure.

 I buried my face against his shoulder, partly because I was so overwhelmed by what just happened but also partly because I was too embarrassed to look at him right now.   
He tightened his arms around me and held me tight, stroking my hair and my back as we both came down from our high and our breathing returned to normal.  

It was suddenly very quiet in the big kitchen and I was the first one to speak after a couple more minutes.   
‘Wow,’ I whispered,’ I’ve said it before but you really are too kind.’

  I could hear him smile against my cheek, pushing his face against mine while he leaned into me with his entire body and his eyes found mine again, a serious look on his face. ‘You’re welcome’ he whispered and he put another kiss on my lips, I didn’t hesitate to kiss him back and linger in the soft touch of his lips for a little while longer.

  ‘So,’ he then said,’ do you still want to stay the night?’    
I bit my lip and stayed quiet, unsure of how to answer his question or what exactly he meant by it after what just happened between us.   
‘My housemate’s bed is still empty,’ he said when he sensed my hesitation,’ but mine is pretty comfortable too.’ 

The sweet little smile that formed on his lips was enough to melt me and I nodded my head.   
‘Yours,’ I answered in a smile.

***

 I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and a pretty big bump on my forehead, it didn’t help that I hardly slept at all during the night.  How was I supposed to sleep with him lying next to me? With his bare chest peeking from under the blanket and his messy hair spread across the pillow as he breathed in and out slowly and peacefully in his sleep.  
 I just couldn’t avert my eyes and spent most of the night just leaned on my elbow staring at him, letting my finger run over his arms and shoulders to make sure he was really here and I wasn’t dreaming. I could have watched him for hours on hours and I deemed that need more important than my need to sleep that night. There would be plenty of nights filled with sleep in the future, there probably wouldn’t be another night where I would have Luke Evans in bed with me.   

That morning the sun had been shining through the curtains for a couple of hours but he still seemed to be in a deep sleep, and when me kissing his neck and shoulder still didn’t manage to wake him up I decided to get out of bed and try and make us some breakfast. 

I quickly grabbed one of his shirts from the chair next to his bed and put it on as I made my way down to the kitchen. The fridge was disappointingly empty, I couldn’t even find eggs or milk, I let out a sigh of relief when I found some fruit and an open bottle of orange juice in the back and as I was reaching to grab it I could hear someone enter the room behind me.

  ‘Good morning, darling.’

I froze on the spot, that voice did not belong to Luke, his voice was still in the back of my mind after last night and this definitely wasn’t it.   But what freaked me out more than anything was that I knew exactly who this deep, silky smooth voice with the British accent belonged to, this was him…

Tom-fucking-Hiddleston, nr 1 on my list…   
 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Tom!

My mind must have woken up before my body did because I could hear two deep male voices talking right beside me before I could open my eyes. One had a Welsh accent and the other one a proper British one, it was obvious they were trying to keep their voices low not to wake me up.

  ‘What did you do, Tom?!’  
 ‘Don’t look at me, I didn’t do anything! She turned around, took one look at me and fainted!’   
‘I told you not to sneak up on my female guests, you know the effect you have on women! This is not the first time!’   
‘You’re one to talk! I wasn’t expecting to find a half naked woman standing in front of my fridge. I thought we discussed this, Luke? You can’t keep bringing random women in here, it’s hard enough to keep some privacy without you…’  
 ‘I’m sorry! She was fainting right on our doorstep! What was I supposed to do? I couldn’t just leave her there, I only invited her in to take a look at her wound and then sent her back on her way.’  
‘But that last part never happened?’  
 ‘When she tried to get up to leave she almost fainted again.’  
 ‘And you didn’t think to send her to a doctor then? Or the hospital?’  
 ‘Well…by then I kinda…wanted her to stay.’  
‘You wanted to fuck her?’  
‘I just wanted her to stay the night and be safe.’  
‘So you wanted to fuck her?’   
‘The thought had crossed my mind, yes…look at her, Tom.’

‘Yes, I see her…she’s pretty cute, but…’  
 ‘Cute? She’s bloody gorgeous! And you were supposed to be out of town.’   
‘Filming was cut short, I’m going back there next week. And yes, you are right, she is rather gorgeous…and she’s also awake.’

‘Argh!’ I screamed in pain as someone pinched my arm, my scream disappeared against the palm of my hand as I covered my face in shock at the sight of the two men in front of me.

‘Good morning, again,’ Tom spoke, he was sitting next to me on the bed while Luke stood behind him. I realized it had been Tom pinching me and when I noticed his hand was still resting on my arm, his long fingers softly wrapped around my wrist, I felt a cold shiver.  He pulled his hand back when he noticed. 

‘I’m sorry if I startled you earlier,’ he then spoke,’ I wasn’t expecting…’   
‘A half naked woman in front of your fridge?’ I finished his sentence, putting a smile on his face.  

My God, he really was bloody gorgeous! Even with my blurry eye sight it was impossible to deny. That smile could make flowers grow, or ovaries explode…

‘How much did you hear?’ Luke asked, making me turn to him as he sat down on the other side of the bed and took my hand.  His touch was soft and warm and more familiar than Tom’s after last night, it calmed me down and put a little smile on my face.  
 ‘Most of it, I think,’ I confessed.  

‘How are you feeling?’ he then asked, a worried look on his face.  
 ‘I’m okay,’ I spoke softly,’ I guess it’s the combination of the bump on my head and not getting enough sleep, and…’   
‘And Tom’ Luke finished my sentence.  
 ‘Yes,’ I said,’ you could have told me who your housemate was.’  

‘We try to keep to ourselves,’ Tom explained,’ also theoretically he is the housemate, this house is mine, Luke is just a guest overstepping his welcome.’   
Tom raised his eyebrow in what looked like a warning as he looked at Luke, who just gave him an annoyed look in return and then focussed his attention on me again, squeezing my hand softly.    
‘Really, I am fine,’ I reassured him,’ If I can just have my clothes back I’ll be on my way.’  
 ‘Are you sure?’ Luke asked,’ we can call you a taxi.’   
‘That’s not necessary,’ I said softly,’ you’ve been kind enough to me Luke, more than that…’   
We shared a little look in between our smiles and I could hear Tom let out a little annoyed sigh after which he left the room.  

‘Look,’ Luke spoke,’ I have to run, I’m late for an important meeting, why don’t you go have a shower in my bathroom and grab something to eat before you leave?’   
I nodded my head thankfully and held onto his hand, I knew our moment had been over the night before but I suddenly felt a little sad having to let go of him and not knowing if I would ever see him again.  
 ‘Luke, will I…,’ I bit my lip and shook my head,’ you know what, forget it, I’m not going to be that girl. Thank you for last night.’  
  ‘Believe me, it was my pleasure,’ he smiled, I watched him grab something from his pocket and looked surprised when he handed me my phone,’ you left this on my night stand, I took the liberty of putting my phone number in there.’

 He showed me my screen which now had a selfie of his gorgeous face lying down on his pillow and smiling into the camera, his eyes soft and his hair messy.  I looked up at him with a big smile on my face.  
  ‘And something to remember me by,’ he added.   
‘Thank you,’ I whispered as I took the phone from his hands.

  ***  

After taking a shower I gathered my clothes from the floor and put them back on, tied my hair into a loose ponytail and put a little bit of make up on my face, I was relieved to see my lack of sleep wasn’t showing. I had to admit, apart from the big bump on my forehead, I looked pretty good for someone that had been awake for over 24 hours.  
  But as I climbed down the stairs I could feel that crumb of self confidence fading with every step, I knew Luke was gone and I would be alone in the house with Tom, and judging by his cold reception before he couldn’t wait to get rid of me.     
So far for mister nice guy, I guess the internet was wrong about him after all and it was all an act, maybe I should bump Luke up in my list and kick mister Hiddleston down a few spots.  

But as soon as I entered the kitchen I knew that was never going to happen…he was leaning down right in front of me to grab something from the bottom closet, giving me a perfect view of his perfect ass and long legs in a blue jeans that was just tight enough to keep it classy but at the same time showing off…well, pretty much everything. 

When he turned around and stood up he was towering over me and I was looking right into that charming smile I had spent endless times swooning over behind my laptop.    
Damn…those sharp cheekbones and that long slender neck, the piercing blue eyes and the messy curly hair, that impeccable skin complexion and the freckles…   
He was gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous, who was I kidding?  He would always be my number 1.  

‘I’m sorry, I’ll be out of your hair in a second,’ I muttered quickly,’ I just wanted to grab a drink for the road and I’ll be off.’   
‘I am the one that’s sorry,’ he said,’ about before.’   
His voice sounded softer now and there was not a hint of the annoyance I had heard in there earlier, he actually sounded nice, like the Tom I knew, or thought I knew.   
I looked at him in surprise.    
‘I wanted to make it very clear to Luke I was being serious about not bringing strangers into our home all the time,’ he explained,’ I never meant to be rude to you, I am sorry.’   
‘You weren’t rude,’ I said with a sigh,’ and I understand. I want you to know you don’t need to worry about your privacy, I won’t tell anyone where you guys live or what happened.’ ‘Thank you, I really appreciate that,’ he said with a smile.

  I smiled back but quickly turned my gaze to look down at my feet, his eyes were burning on me and it was making me nervous, I wasn’t sure what to say or do next.  
 ‘I’m also sorry for making you faint,’ he then said, a little amused smile on his lips.    
‘It’s fine’ I said embarrassed hoping he would just drop that subject but the little laugh on his face suggested otherwise.    
‘Will you have breakfast with me?’ he then asked.  
 ‘I…what?’  
 ‘I’m not going to just kick you out,’ he said surprised while he pulled back a chair for me,’ please, sit down.’

I was too stunned to give him an answer in the form of actual words so I just took a seat while he poured us both coffee and put croissants and toast in front of me.  This was surreal, last night I had sex with Luke Evans and this morning I was having breakfast with Tom Hiddleston…   
Am I still dreaming?! Am I stuck in some mediocre totally unbelievable fanfic written by some lonely horny desperate loser?   Oh wait, that would be me…

I was brought back to reality when Tom sat down next to me and lifted his fingers to touch my face.  
 ‘You really should have that looked at by a doctor,’ he then said, he actually looked worried and I shivered again when his thumb brushed my forehead. He took his hand back and gave me a little smile.  
  ‘I make you nervous, don’t I?’ he then asked.   
‘Is it the blushing or the shaking that’s giving me away?’ I joked as I shook my head.    
He didn’t say anything but took a sip from his coffee before looking at me again.  

‘It’s just been a bit much,’ I then confessed,’ first Luke and now you and in between everything I keep fainting and I must look hideous with that huge ugly bump on my head and part of me still doesn’t believe this is actually happening, it’s just…’  
 ‘You look beautiful’ he said softly.    
‘And you saying stuff like that is not helping either’ I sighed as I finally kept my eyes on his for longer than a few seconds.   
‘I’m sorry,’ he whispered.   
‘No, you’re not,’ I smiled.  
 ‘No, I’m not,’ he confessed with a cheeky little grin, making my heart jump.  It really should be illegal for a man to be that sexy and adorable at the same time.  

‘So,’ he then spoke,’ Luke told me about your list.’  

He did what?!

‘I…um…he told you?’ I asked.   
‘We’re housemates and close friends, Dani,’ he smiled.    
Oh god, I loved the way my name sounded on his lips.  

‘We don’t keep secrets from each other,’ Tom then spoke,’ and we don’t mind sharing.’  
The look on his face while he spoke those last words didn’t leave anything to the imagination, he was looking me over slowly, from my eyes down to my breasts and thighs and back up again. He was anything but subtle, making it more than clear to me I wasn’t imagining this.   Bastard!  

‘What makes you think you’re even on my list?’ I then said as I crossed my arms and turned to him with an obviously fake annoyed look.  
He let out a little chuckle.  
 ‘Come on now,’ he then said with a smug smile,’ I made you faint.’  
‘My possible concussion and this huge bump on my head made me faint,’ I objected as I dramatically pointed at my forehead,’ what makes you think that had anything to do with you?’

 He put his chair a little closer and locked his eyes with mine before he carefully grabbed my hand. Tracing my palm with his thumb and wrapping his fingers around my wrist he kept hold of my hand as he brought it up to his lips slowly and put a soft kiss on top of it.   
He let his mouth linger there a little bit longer to make sure I could feel his warm breath on my skin, all the while keeping his eyes on me in a hypnotizing stare.   There was no way to hide it, he could see the blush on my cheeks, hear my breath get a little heavier and see the shiver run across my arms, I swallowed hard as soon as his lips left my skin, leaving a satisfied grin on his face.    
‘Damned,’ I whispered.  
‘Busted,’ he smiled.  

‘Okay fine, you’re on my list,’ I admitted,’ of course you’re on my list! You’re Thomas fucking Hiddleston, you’re on everybody’s list!’

I bit my lip as soon as the words left my mouth but he just burst out in one of his adorable laughing fits.  
 ‘I can see why Luke adores you so much,’ he then said and I noticed he was still holding onto my hand and suddenly I could feel my heart starting to race.  

He stood up from his chair and pulled me up with him.  
 ‘What are we doing?’ I asked nervously.  

Looking back on this moment I’m still not sure how I didn’t faint right then and there when he brought his mouth to my ear and whispered,’ anything you want, Dani.’    
I was numb, I don’t know how my body managed to function but I followed him up the stairs and into his bedroom.  
‘This is a dream…this is a dream,’ I whispered quietly to myself but I let out a scream of pain as he pinched my arm again.   
‘Stop saying that, I am real,’ he said as he closed the door behind us and just stood there right in front me.  

I was shaking, I could’t stop, Luke was a lot to handle but this…Tom was too much for me and part of me just wanted to back out of this room slowly and then run as fast as I could.

‘Relax,’ he then spoke softly, stepping closer to me until his face was right in front of mine,’ nothing’s going to happen here that you don’t want to.’  
 ‘It’s what I want to happen that scares me,’ I said nervously, putting a warm smile on his face.   
‘You should never be afraid of your desires, Dani,’ he then said,’ they make you who you are, embrace them.’

He leaned his forehead against mine while his hands rested on my waist to pull me against his chest, my breath was stuck in my throat as I looked into his eyes.   
‘It’s okay to give in,’ he then whispered.  I bit my lip nervously and put my hands on his chest, he noticed my nerves and laced his fingers with mine.    
‘Why don’t we start with something simple?’ he said and before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine. 

Oh my f…

It was a soft hesitant kiss, allowing me to get used to the feeling of his mouth on mine, he waited for me to kiss him back before he opened up his mouth a little bit further to deepen the kiss, still waiting for me to give him access.  
 I felt my nerves sink and my body take over, my hands tangled into his curly hair as I pulled him closer. I had to lean on my toes to be able to reach him but his arms tightened around my waist, lifting me up a bit to meet his kisses.  
  I knew he’d be a good kisser but OH MY GOD was he good! Just the right amount of pressure from his soft lips and his tongue was teasing mine so intently and tenderly, it left me wanting so much more of him.   
After a few minutes we came up for air, he smiled when he noticed I was clinging to his shoulders.  
  ‘Wow,’ I sighed in a heavy whisper,’ there was nothing simple about that.’ 

His hands grabbed mine as he walked me closer to the bed.    
‘Now tell me,’ he said with that mischievous smirk on his face,’ tell me your fantasy.’  
I let out a little chuckle.

 ‘What’s funny?’ he asked.   
‘You say fantasy like there’s only one,’ I got carried away with my honesty but I didn’t care, kissing him had made me bold and there was no way back now,’ I’ve had my way with you in my head so many times, in so many different ways it would make you blush, Hiddleston.’    
He licked his lips and broke eye contact for a minute as he shook his head and I could swear he was actually blushing right now. 

But then he put his hand in my neck and pulled me closer for another kiss, his other hand was climbing down my back until it rested on my ass and he pulled me against him, making me feel the bulge in his pants and I moaned into the kiss, putting a smile on his face.  
  ‘That’s what you want isn’t it?’ he then asked.

 ‘Actually,’ I confessed,’ there’s one fantasy that keeps returning and it doesn’t involve your…cock.’  
Now I was definitely the one who was blushing.  
  ‘Hmm,’ he smiled,’ tell me all about it, darling.’  
His fingers were playing with my hair as his eyes were looking me up and down constantly, putting me completely under his spell.  I bit my lip, this honesty trip was all very well but now that I actually had to put my desires into words it suddenly got very uncomfortable.   
He lifted my chin up to meet his eyes and then he leaned down and dragged his tongue from the crook of my neck up to my ear in one slow lick, making me shiver all over as my nails dug into his shirt.    
‘God…,’ I whispered as my eyes fell shut.  
 ‘Ohh, so that’s it,’ he said with a happy smirk and when he noticed my cheeks were even more red than before he knew he was right. 

'Sit down on the bed’ he said.

I let myself sink down on the edge of his bed, he kept his eyes locked with mine and stroked my hair softly.   
‘Don’t be nervous,’ he said with a sweet smile and I held my breath as he kneeled down in front of me. He slowly took off my shoes and put them aside.   
'Take off your jeans,’ his voice was so soft I gave into his request without giving it any second thought.   I slowly opened up the button and pulled the zipper down, his hands came up to my waist where he grabbed my pants and lifted my ass to help me out of them. They ended up on a pile on the floor next to my shoes, leaving me half naked and way too exposed in front of him and I suddenly remembered my underwear selection…  

Oh shit! Why oh why did I chose to wear these today? Luke hadn’t noticed anything but I knew Tom would not overlook this.  
I could see his eyes roaming over my legs and stopping at my center and then he raised his eye brow and looked up at me.   
‘Is that…?’ he asked with a little amused smile.  
  ‘Yes, it’s my Loki underwear,’ I confessed as I covered my face with my hands. I wished the ground would open up and swallow me right now.

‘Show me!’ he said with an even bigger smile on his face, completely ignoring my embarrassment,’ what does it say?’ I  
slowly took my hands away from my panties so he could take a better look as I closed my eyes in a sigh.   
‘It says…Kneel before me,’ I whispered quietly.    
‘Oh my god,’ he was smiling like an excited little kid now,’ I had no idea these were even on the market!’   
‘What can I say?’ I sighed,’ ladies love Loki and we want to keep him close to our private parts. Can we get back to my fantasy now?’

He shook his head, unable to hide the smile.  
  ‘I’m not only on your list, I own the number one spot, don’t I?’ he then asked, looking way too happy with himself.   
‘Uh-uh,’ I admitted.   
‘So, does the fantasy involve Loki?’ he asked, I could see the big smile fading a little bit.  
  ‘No,’ I shook my head as I reached out my hand to touch his face and stroke his hair,’ the fantasy involves you, Tom.’

He took my hand and kissed my palm.   Then he put himself closer to me between my legs. His hands climbed up slowly, caressing the skin on my calves and up to my knees and thighs, I held my breath as his hands came to rest on my inner thighs and he pushed my legs apart a little further, the way he kept his eyes on me the entire time was the hottest thing I had ever seen.    
We hadn’t even started yet but his eyes were already fucking me into oblivion and I could feel myself getting wet under his gaze.   And then he started kissing my thighs, just above my knee, the touch of his soft lips on my skin was enough to make me bite my lip to prevent myself from swearing.  As he worked his way up higher I could feel him slowly pushing my legs apart a little further with every kiss until it was impossible for me to keep my moans quiet.  
His kisses became more heated, what started off as soft pecks of his lips were now open mouthed kisses and he was licking and softly biting on my skin. Within a couple of minutes my center was aching for his touch. 

When he reached my panties he dragged his tongue over the fabric so slowly I gasped for air, he stopped for a moment when he reached my clit and then pushed a little harder and started making slow circles. My hands grabbed the sheets of the bed and my nails dug in hard when he started licking his way up and down again, pushing his tongue deeper into the fabric with every lick.  
  ‘Please,’ I begged,’ please take them off.’

Before I had finished my plea his hand quickly grabbed the edge of my panties and pulled them down my legs, I gasped when he put his hands on my ass and pulled me towards him, putting my legs over his shoulders.   
‘Lean back,’ he smiled.  I obliged and leaned back on my elbows, I didn’t want to lie down completely, the last thing I wanted was to take my eyes off him.    
He started out slowly again, teasing my outer lips and deliberately avoiding my most sensitive spot, making sure I was desperate for it and holy fuck I was!   
I could feel myself dripping onto the bed and when I looked down on his curly head right there between my legs, the sight alone was enough to bring me to the edge of my orgasm.  

He must have felt it in my breathing because he put one hand on my belly to keep me in place when his tongue finally found my clit again and he started working his magic. Flicking his tongue all over it, licking, sucking and kissing, circles, straight lines, up and dow, from left to right and every possible complicated pattern he could think off until my back arched off the bed and my nails were digging into my own skin through the sheets and I wondered how I was still breathing.   
He didn’t relent, holding my legs over his shoulders as he pushed his tongue deeper between my folds and started sucking that little nub harder and carefully taking it between his teeth.    
Oh the sweet merciful pain!  
  ‘Fuck!’ my moans were turning into screams and when I heard that deep voice humming between my legs while he sucked my clit again I was pushed over the edge and I bucked my hips against his face and came harder than I had in a very long time.    
Sorry Luke…  

He held onto my legs until they stopped shaking and when I caught my breath again I watched him rise up from between my legs with a satisfied smirk on his face while he was licking his lips.   
He crawled over to me onto the bed, putting his body on top of mine and I didn’t hesitate to put my arms around his neck and kiss his lips, tasting myself on his tongue was a climax all on its own.   The bulge in his pants was pressing against my center and I noticed it had severely grown over the past 15 minutes and was begging to be released.   
I put my hand between us to grab his hardness through his pants and rubbed it softly, he let out a soft moan and broke the kiss to look at me. 

‘I thought my cock wasn’t included in your fantasy,’ he said in a whisper.  
  ‘I told you there was more than one,’ I answered while I unzipped his pants and pulled it down over his ass,’ I want all of you.’   
I bit his earlobe and pulled his hair while my other hand sank into his boxers to squeeze his naked ass, making him let out a deep moan.   It was the most wonderful sound I had ever heard and to think I was the one that caused this gorgeous man to feel this good…I had never felt power like this before.  
  I wanted to hear it again, preferably while he was naked on top of me so I pulled his t-shirt over his head. He quickly threw it behind him, followed by his boxers.   His hands climbed my thighs slowly while he pushed my legs apart, placing himself in between them. I gasped when I felt his rock hard cock push against my inner thigh and he smiled at my reaction.  

‘Tell me where you want me,’ he then spoke in a deep whisper, his eyes were so tainted with lust I was already on the verge of coming again.  He was pushing the tip against my folds while he leaned on his arms and brought his face close to mine to kiss my neck, a soft moan escaped his lips when I bucked my hips into him.   
‘Like this?’ he then asked, pushing his tip in just a little bit,’ Or do you want to ride me?’   
‘Just like this,’ I breathed as I put my arms around him and kissed his lips, deeply and desperately,’ I want…to feel you…inside me, so fucking bad.’

He opened my mouth further with his tongue and deepened the kiss while his hand sank down to stroke his cock and put it at my entrance. I bucked my hips to encourage him to speed up the process but he was still taking his time, pushing in a little bit at the time, letting me adjust to his size.    
I don’t want to kiss and tell but let me just say this: however big you thought it was, it’s not.  It’s bigger.

He pushed in as far as he could and then stilled for a few moments while his eyes locked with mine.  
 ‘Are you okay?’ there was genuine worry in his voice but I couldn’t even answer his question, I was too far gone and too aroused to care.  
 ‘Don’t stop,’ I managed to whisper while looking deep into his eyes to convince him he wasn’t hurting me,’ I’m okay, don’t stop.’

He started thrusting, slowly and carefully and I could see by his teeth clenching and the grunts escaping his lips he had trouble holding back.   
‘Tom,’ I brought my lips to his ear and whispered in between heavy breaths,’ I’m not a delicate flower, you won’t break me in two…and I’m about to come….please fuck me harder.’   
I bit down on his shoulder and my muffled scream was enough to send him into overdrive, his thrusts gained strength and speed quickly, I thought I had reached the edge but I was wrong.    
He was pushing me further and further as he kept bucking his hips and reaching spots deep within me until my eye sight was blurry and my voice was hoarse from all the moans and lustful screams.    
And again he showed me no mercy, I watched him lick his fingers before bringing them down between my legs to rub my clit again, it was all I needed to start clenching around him. ‘That’s it,’ he moaned,’ come for me my darling…take me with you…oh fuck Dani…fuck!’    
My walls gripped him tighter until I felt him shudder inside me. My head fell back deep into the pillow while my back arched and my nails dug into his back, I bit my lip until I could taste blood.    
Holy fucking fuck! I never knew an orgasm could be so violent and violent could be so satisfying.  This was it, I was ruined, no other man would ever be able to compare. 

I could hear him breathe heavily against my neck, his body relaxed and sank down onto mine, he nuzzled his face against my cheek and as I opened my eyes I watched the smile return to his face.  His cheeks were flushed and the happy twinkle in his eyes made my heart flutter. He truly was the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

  ‘So, did I live up to your expectations?’ he then asked softly as he rolled his body to the side and looked at me.   
‘Well, you know how they say the fantasy is always better,’ I answered and I watched his smile fade for a moment,’ that’s so not true at all in your case.’  
‘I’m glad to hear it,’ he smiled,’ so my number 1 spot is safe then?’   
‘Most definitely,’ I answered.    
‘Good,’ he said and he put a soft kiss on my lips,’ just out of curiosity, who else is on your list?’ 

I shook my head in a smile.  
 ‘Oh I think I’m completely fulfilled with my number 1 and 3, thank you,’ I said with a chuckle.  
 ‘Luke is 3?’ he said surprised.    
Shit…  

‘Oh, you have to at least tell me who’s number 2 now!’ he insisted as he laced his long fingers with mine and pulled me up against his chest.  
I couldn’t stop smiling, he seemed so comfortable with me and he was so affectionate, I enjoyed every little playful touch.  
  ‘I’d rather not say,’ I tried to avoid the question.

 ‘Now I definitely need to know,’ he said and he was leaning in to kiss me again, I knew I would cave, this man could get anything out of me if he wanted, even my deepest darkest secrets, I would confess them all to him.  I kissed him back and then I nodded my head.    
‘Alright,’ I sighed,’ but you can’t judge me for it.’  
‘Why would I…?’ he said and then he raised his eyebrow,’ oh…oh, it’s a girl, isn’t it?’  
I bit my lip and nodded my head.    
‘It’s Haley Atwell,’ I then confessed quietly. The smirk on his face was so satisfying I hit him playfully but firmly on the chest.  
 ‘Stop! It’s just an innocent fantasy.’  
‘A fantasy is never innocent, my dear,’ he teased,’ I’m pretty good friends with Haley actually, if you want…’  
 ‘I mean it, stop!’ I laughed and I tried to hit him again but he just grabbed my hand,’ you’re all I need and all I can handle right now.’

 He let out a little chuckle and put his arms around me, I didn’t hesitate to pull him close to me in a tight hug. I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh, I wanted so much to breathe him in, remember his musky scent and the feel of his soft hands and warm body against mine. I didn’t want this moment to end.  
 But then he tightened the hug and I suddenly started feeling lightheaded, I had to break free from his arms to catch my breath and my hands clung to his chest. 

‘Are you alright?’ he asked worried, alarmed by my sudden irregular breathing.   
‘I don’t feel so good,’ I whispered,’ my eyes are…’   
‘Dani? Darling, are you okay?’    
My sight was no longer blurry, it was fading to black and everything was starting to spin around me, the room, the bed, and Tom…Tom…no…no! I want to keep this moment with me, please let me stay awake!  
  ‘Dani?’

'Dani?!’

‘DANI!’

I gasped for air as my eyes shot open.  
  ‘Take it easy’ the voice beside me spoke softly.  
‘What…?’

I looked around me and noticed I was no longer in Tom’s bedroom but in a hospital room and the voice belonged to a friendly nurse standing beside my bed.  

Oh no…oh no no no, fuck this!

‘What happened?’ I asked confused.  
 ‘Don’t worry sweetheart, you’re fine,’ she assured me,’ it’s just a mild concussion.’  
I lifted my hand up to touch my head and felt the huge painful bump on my forehead.   

‘What happened?’ I asked again, more urgent this time.    
‘I believe you fainted after a nasty run in with someone while you were trying to catch a bus, an ambulance brought you in,’ she explained.   I let myself fall back down into the pillow. ‘Fuck’ I sighed.   
‘It’s okay,’ the nurse said with a smile,’ you’ll be as good as new before you know it, try and get some rest.’   
‘Was there…someone with me?’ I asked, scared to hear her answer.  
 ‘No, dear,’ she said with a little smile,’ there was no one.’  
I nodded my head and watched her leave the room. 

‘Fuck!’ I sighed a little louder and I buried my face into my hands.   
I remembered now. I ran into someone and fell, everything had turned black right then and there, instead of opening up my eyes and looking up into the sweet eyes of Luke Evans I must have been lying unconscious on the pavement.  
None of that other stuff happened, I must have dreamed all of it…  

Of course it was a dream you fucking moron!  
How could you even believe for a second any of that was real?! Things like that don’t happen in real life! 

And they most certainly didn’t happen to someone like me.  I closed my eyes and tried to calm down my breathing and stop the tears in my eyes.   But it felt so real…they were both so real, Luke…and Tom…    
Tears fell at the thought of Tom’s blue eyes staring into mine.  
 ‘Ugh,’ I let out a frustrated sigh,’ fuck my fucking life.’

This day could not possibly get any worse, I realized I had no choice but to call my niece now and ask her to come pick me up, bloody perfect. I couldn’t even wonder the streets of London alone without messing something up.  
  I wiped my tears and grabbed my phone from the night stand to call my niece while muttering some more swear words between my teeth. 

I didn’t know who I was more angry with, myself or just the whole situation, or Luke and Tom for showing up in my dreams and making me fall so hard for something I could never have. Fucking life ruiners!  
  I shook my head in frustration and let out another long annoyed sigh while I swiped my screen to unlock my phone, a scream left my mouth as I dropped it into my lap.  

He was looking right at me, with his morning hair, sweet eyes and that warm smile…Luke. The warmth spreading across my chest was overwhelming.  
 ‘Oh my god,’ I whispered in a smile.

As I stared at my new phone background a message popped up onto the screen, almost making me let out another scream but I managed to hold it in as I carefully clicked on it, Luke was gone and I was now looking into the soft blue eyes of Tom who was blowing a kiss at me.    
My heart was beating loudly in my chest as I read the attached message:’ My sweet Dani, you fainted again and I had to call you an ambulance. Me and Luke are worried, can you text us when you’re awake, darling?’

I don’t think my fingers had ever typed that fast before in my life as I answered his message with the biggest smile on my face:’ I’m wide awake.’


End file.
